Clark Wonderbot
Clark Wonderbot (クラークワンダバット, Kuraaku Wandabatto) is an android teddy bear that appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He's the coach of Tenmas and Raimon. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game He first appears in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. He is the coach of the team, Tenmas. He is an android teddy bear that changes colour (to pink) when excited, which is called the Exciting Gauge. He can use his Mixi Max Gun to store one person's aura into another person, fusing their capabilities together making them stronger. Anime He appeared in episode 2 driving the Inazuma TM Caravan then he uses his Mixi Max Gun to fuse Kyouryuu aura with Fei Lune. He takes Tenma and Fei to Endou`s timeline in the same episode. In the Episode 3, he goes pink when he saw Endou's keshin, Majin Great. At the end of the episode, he explained to Raimon that they were in a parallel world. Also, he explains that the motive for why Endou can use a Keshin while in the original timeline he can't is why there are several new timelines and, as such, several new Endou's synchronized with each other, incressing their power. In the Episode 4, he was seen to be exciting as Raimon had hard time against Protocol Omega. He later told Fei, Tenma and Yuuichi that he had Tsurugi Kyousuke's aura and that Yuuichi and Kyousuke could fuse. In the Episode 7, he was hidden by Fei Lune and Otonashi Haruna because Gouenji Shuuya would be surprised to see him, but he wasn't due to the fact that he wore a Time Bracelet and knew all about El Dorado, and what happened to Endou. In the Episode 8, he fused Tenma with Shuu's aura, and then explained the Mixi Max to Midori and Akane. In Episode 10, he was seen depressed since Kidou took his place as being a coach. In Episode 12, Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga, but it failed as Nobunaga was too strong to be Mixi Maxed. Nobunaga then asked what was Wonderbot hiding and if it was firearms, but Wonderbot lied and said that it was 'fireworks' which Midori complimented later in an ironic way. In Episode 14, Wonderbot tried again to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga but it failed another time. Just after that, Beta arrived it and captured it, and then stole the Mixi Max Gun. In Episode 16, Tasuke and his friends used Ichiyajou and blocked Shoot Command 08 which got Wonderbot excited and then turned pink because of his Excitement Gauge. In Episode 17 he finally can use the Mixi Max Gun in Shindou as Nobunaga allowed it. In Episode 20, he becames angry as he was replaced as Raimon coach by Charles VII. In Episode 21, after Tenma and Kinako cheered the team up after Gamma made a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he says that if they power increases, Jeanne d'Arc's power may awake. In Episode 22, after he heard Shinsuke talking with Tenma and Fei about Mixi Max, he tried to do it more one time between the Raimon's goalkeeper and Liu Bei, but failed to do so. Trivia *He is called Wandaba by Fei Lune. **Beta also calls him "Wandaba-san". **He refers himself as "Wandaba-sama", however. *He dislikes being called a bear by others. *He loves to be the coach and when he's not called like that, he becomes depressed, as seen in the Episode 10. *It Is revealed in the new ending, that he has two elements due to changing emotions. His normal element is Wind, While when he is in his Excitation mode his element is Earth. Navigation Category:Coaches Category:Tenmas Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Goalkeepers